Within the area of personal and individual protection against attacks with firearms, bladed weapons, and even inflammatory artifacts, great breakthroughs have been developed with the aim of providing clothing intended to be light and comfortable and easy to carry while providing a high level of protection. Perhaps the best known articles are bulletproof vests.
Nonetheless, such vests are commonly characterized as being uncomfortable and heavy. Moreover, vests typical to the prior art are worn in plain sight, which may not be comforting to observers.